


Decaying World Chronicles - Prologue

by Yuurei_No_Hani



Series: Decaying World Chronicles [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: DecayingWorldChronicles, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei_No_Hani/pseuds/Yuurei_No_Hani
Series: Decaying World Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104551





	1. Prologue

A crow died tonight.  
As the rising sun began shining its light on the sleeping city, all the crows of the city gathered round the scene. On the roofs, on the antenna, on the cars, they bagen discussing what could have happened.  
"It seems they were crushed by a car." said a young crow.  
-It might seem absurd for me to say this, but... do you think it means it's time ? This is just like the scene described in the verse." replied a old crow.  
-Time to what ? Don't tell me you've always believed those superstitions." laughed another crow with a scar near their eye.  
-We all know the verse. Time to go. There.  
-The black death under the sunrise, crushed alive and brought to die... recited the young crow.  
-This verse is only a superstition. We've never managed to get there again too ! How do you suppose we go back ?  
-We can try. And we will try again and again.  
-Even if you could, we can't be sure it's time. There must be lots of crows crushed by cars at night, so why should it be that one ?  
-Tell me then, do you ever go out at night ? and if you do, do you stay on the road til a car crushes you ?  
-Well, maybe they saw a dead rat on the road ? It could have been crushed by a car too !  
-Then wouldn't we see it ? The rat would be crushed on the side of the road, where the tires are. Yet this corpse is in the dead center of the road. So either we would see some remains of that rat, or it was crushed in the middle of the road. So tell me, which one is it ?  
-Er... um... It doesn't matter ! What matters now is that you're willing to sacrifice all our lives just because of an old tale we don't know the origin of ! A crow died tonight, what about it ? Crows die every day, and we don't immigrate there every time ? So why now ? I think you're just musty and old and you just want to lead some people.  
-Think what you will. Those that are afraid about the future, i suggest you follow me. and those who think nothing of it, you can stay here and watch the world die."

And thus, the murder separated. One group became two, and soon one would vanish from this world as we know it.


	2. Collinsii

The sun rose above the swamp. The wetlands extended as far as one could see. From a bird's eyes, the ground was invisible due to the thick foliage of the Mastixia Arborea, the Gymnacranthera canarica, and the Myristica Fatua that were native to this land. Closer to the ground, the trunk of the tree was hidden by bushes of Strobilanthes dyerianus, Aacanthaceae nilgirantis, Asclepiadaceae ulteria, and other plants. In the bodies of water found everywhere in the swamp could be found Eichhornia crassipes, Spirodela polyrrhiza, and Pistia stratiotes floating free of roots, but also Nymphoides indica, Nelumbo nucifera and Nymphaea nouchalii rooted, letting free only their submerged foliage. All of this flora was lush and thick and green, and it grew wherever it could. Over all that the sun shone its morning rays, but amidst all the vegetation, lush as it was, stood a concrete building. The bulding was grey, and ruined, and geometric, but it was standing if it was all it had left. The Collinsii was an artificial construct that, despite the many attempts of the formidanle flora, as powerful and awesome as it was, still didn't fit in the landscape. Inside were winding corridors and confusing halls, all angular and without decoration. The vegetation, resilient and all-ruling, had not been content with covering the outside, and was making a visible effort to cover the inside, as despite the lack of light, the walls, floors and ceilings of the Collinsii were nearly covered in moss, ferns, lichens, ivies, all so intriguing and flowing and overgrown.  
And among those plants was a dark skinned little girl running. She had a white mask with a spiral pattern, as well as brown clothes and a bouquet of fern hanging from her belt. She was running as fast as she could on her little legs, and behind her were loud footsteps chasing her.  
-You can't keep running forever, Filices ! boomed the pursuer.  
-Try me ! said Filices, Jokingly.

The nocturne wildlife of the swamp was going to sleep as the diurn wildlife was waking. The morning sun tinted the clouds with a pale pink and the waters of the wetlands were shining in a camaieu of purples and greens.  
Two figures were resting on the roof of the Collinsii. The girl named Filices was sharing a meal with a big burly man with a white antler-adorned mask. They were sharing their meal while contemplating the waking landscape.  
-Say, Cervi, why is the Liege's cell off limits ? I remember xe were nice. asked Filices to the man, who was still out of breath  
-That was when you were a kid. Everybody sees the Liege as a child and spends a few months with xem to learn about the world. Then everyone forgets xem.  
-Why ?  
-You'll never hear of xem again, and besides, trying to stay in the past can only harm you.  
-You've not forgotten."  
They continued eating in silence. A southern wind began blowing and the clouds began to unveil. The dry season was beggining, and after a long and rough wet season, the warmth was very welcome for the inhabitants of the Colinsii.

Nobody knew when or how the Collinsii appeared, but it was more accurate to say that nobody was there to see it happen. The Liege may know, but xeir elusive whereabouts resulted in xem concealing that information. As the days passed, the people of the Collinsii had begun organizing themselves on their own. The bravests would go in the wilderness and hunt for prays or bring back fruits, seeds and berries, meanwhile inside others sewed new clothes, cooked, made repairs to tools, and tended to the sole field of the marsh. That field was used to grow long herbs that were then dried and made into clothe.   
The swamp was vast, and nobody who tried to go out of it ever came back. Some speculated that it was all the world, and that its border was one into the void, while others thought it was infinite. The various fauna did not care. Neither did the vegetation or fungi. And in the end, neither did the residents of the Collinsii.

Filices was in the crops, plucking weeds. It wasn't that hard of a job, but the sun was high and the clouds were sparse. It was nearly noon. In the kitchen, the cooks were preparing lunch. The hunters didn't come home at noon, and spent the day in the swamp.   
Exactly as the sun reached the zenith, a cook came to the crops with lunch, and gave all of the workers their meal and water. After finishing the meal, the workers got back to work. When the sun was about to set, the hunters came back with two hares and a small deer. All the inhabitants of the Colinsii save for the Liege gathered in the dining hall and ate dinner. After the meal, the cooks began preparing stock and dried meat with the game meat. Everyone else went to the dormitories for the night.  
Such was the everyday life of the Colinsii. Nothing happened, nothing mattered, other than the tasks they did every day. Nothing would break this routine, there were no events, no celebrations. However, this did not displease the inhabitants of the Colinsii. Their work was all that was important, and they didn't think about philosophical questions. They simply did not have the time.  
This would change, the very next day.

When the inhabitants rose, it was an overcast day. In the south, a beam of light rose from the earth and connected to the sky. To the south, the hunters investigated. From the south they came, carrying what would change their life, and shake them down to their very core.


End file.
